


I wanted to end the world

by ecapss



Series: I wanted to end the world, but I'll settle for ending yours [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT NOT NSFW, Danti - Freeform, Fighting, Hacker, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, hitman - Freeform, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: “You’re my only man.” He grins, a wolfish smile full of teeth and bad intentions. “Well, my only man alive, that is.”Dark gets ready for a different kind of job.





	1. I wanted to end the world

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how its been so long, I'm so sorry I've been gone but i really like this one so, uh  
> hope its worth it?

Breathe.

In. Hold. Out. Hold.

Simple.

Dark scans his appearance in a dim car mirror. Presentation is everything, yet his neatly combed hair had been messed and now falls in awkward curls; His tailored suit replaced by a cheap hoodie and jeans. The only resemblance to the powerful crime lord he prides himself on is the downright murderous glint in his eyes and the gun tucked into a small pocket inside his sweatshirt.

His assistant catches his attention, dripping with poorly hidden amusement. “Hey Pretty Boy, you gonna do your job? Or crack my mirror with that petty frown?”

“This isn’t my job,” Dark snaps the mirror shut, turning his glare to Tyler, his backup, in the drivers seat. He cheerfully ignores the pointed look, eyes focused on the laptop curled in front of him. “This,” Dark spits, tugging at the collar of his borrowed flannel “is your desire to play dress up.”

Tyler sighs, briefly turning from the computer to pat Dark’s cheek condescendingly. “If this were my desire you'd have shaved.”

Instantly, Dark catches the hand on his face, leaning closer with a growl. “If this were my desire you'd be dead.”

Rolling his eyes, Tyler leans back from the tight grip, going back to his screen. “Oh, play nice.”

“Do I ever?”

“You do for me, I’m your best man.”

“You’re my only man.” He grins, a wolfish smile full of teeth and bad intentions. “Well, my only man _alive_ , that is.”

Tyler’s hands continue to fly across the keyboard, typing between his response. “With no due respect _Edgy_ _Allen_ _Poe_ , a full suit and tie in a strip club is about as obvious as your inflated ego. Even with this get up your personality is such a give away I’d be shocked if the target even _pretends_ to buy it.” Punctuating his point by snapping his laptop shut, Tyler hides a smirk behind a sip of coffee before finally pushing the computer aside and fully addressing his boss. “Besides, I’m plenty useful.”

“Enlighten me.”

“I noticed our target smoking ten feet away, suspicious of our vehicle and looking rather unassuming to be a highly coveted hacker.” He shoves his laptop harshly into Dark’s chest, “Don't you think?”

Dark scrambles for the laptop, horrified at the grainy security footage of the target leaning against the outside of the club. “Why the fuck didn't you tell me we’re being watched?”

Tyler roughly snatches it back, shoving a finger into Dark’s chest. “Because if you need me to point it out, you aren’t in the right mindset for a job. Dark, you're a professional in a dangerous field. I need you to stop bitching about your stupid aesthetic and clear your head before a bullet does it for you.”He cocks an eyebrow in response, quietly catching Tyler’s accusing hand and yanking him over the middle console. 

“Tongue.”

Expecting immediate rage for his outburst, Tyler tilts his head, confused.

“Tongue?”

Dark slips easily into his eerily charming yet intimidating demeanor, red flashing across black eyes. “I’ve decided when we’re done here, I’m going to rip yours out for your disrespect.”

A tense beat passes before Tyler leans in and pecks Dark’s nose, laughing wildly as he's shoved back into his seat. One of the most dangerous assassins alive, who’s reputation keeps even the boldest hitmen in their place, sits next to him rubbing at his face as if he'd been burned. If he were honest, his chest feels lighter at the childish behavior. It means Dark isn't truly angry with him. Even after years of work together he’s rarely seen him mad. He doesn't need any reminders.

“There’s the intimidating yet oddly kinky murderer I need!”

Dark shakes his head, chuckling at his friends ridiculous behavior. Any other help this mouthy wouldn't have lasted a day, but Tyler knows his place well enough to mess around a bit. He’s earned this much. “Your eyes are next.”

Tyler waves a hand, dismissing the threats. “Get out of my car and don’t die. Then we’ll talk payment.”

“Deal.”

“Ready?”

“Of course. One of has to be somewhat competent here.” Dark goes to fix his tie, force of habit, before settling on running a hand through his ruined hair.

His partner notes the fidgeting hands, unimpressed. “Dark I’m serious. Despite your attitude issues and complete lack of concern for any other living thing, I’m gonna be pissed if you die on a scouting job.”

“So you do care?”

“I care about getting paid.”

“I'm flattered. Shove me out of this trash heap before I scrap your idiotic plan and just shoot him from here.”

After a long look, Tyler slams Dark’s back hard against the unlocked car door. It swings open, dropping him into the street with a shocked cry. The car jerks into motion as he scrambles back to avoid getting run over. He crawls until the curb hits his hands, staring at the empty road as if dazed, all to easily playing the part of some abandoned civilian. And in the moments of silence before his mission starts, he doesn't go over the plan or pray. He doesn't rely on small reassurances that don’t do any good when put to light like Tyler does. As the cold seeps through the strange clothes and the slight scratches from the road start to burn, Dark closes his eyes, and breathes.

In. Hold. Out. Hold.

He has a job to do.

“Rough night?”

Dark flinches as if surprised by the strange voice behind him, and the game begins.

In. Out. Hold.

_Simple_


	2. but maybe I'll settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quite the contrary. I’m as close to the devil as the seven sins.” Dark places a hand on the younger mans shoulder, growling a response just short of a whisper.  
> “And which sin would that be?"
> 
> Dark meets his target. His target doesn't mind in the slightest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe I'm proud of this one

Dark is no king. While there is semblance of greed, it’s for work, not amusement. He’s authoritative and watchful; Power dripping from each calculated move as charm from his words. Studying little pawns carefully, planting seeds of fear. For his temper, he knows patience well, and is unburdened in waiting for his control to grow. Undeniable control. He is no king, far beyond the insignificance of mortal honorifics. After years of infestation, of success, hushed whispers and quiet confessions alert him to his given title. A title that he does not smile at, but puffs his chest up a little more, tilts his chin back a little higher, a dangerous shine in his eyes that any outsider would swear has a reddish tint. His reputation. His legacy.

They call him The Reaper.

Amongst other things of course, but Reaper seems to be the most popular with clientele and partners alike. Death himself, in a suit sewn from the tendrils of the void and eyes formed of it’s back holes. A gun for a scythe and suit for a cloak, over bone grey skin. A sight that drops foolish kings to their knees, choked by living shadows, by the curl of smoke. And as years pass, as monarchs fall again and again, as his name becomes a death sentence to those smart enough to listen, Dark builds himself an empire. After all, 

What does Death have to fear?

And looking up from his crouched position on the ground, a lie dying on his lips, he meets his answer.

He’s prepared for suspicion, a seedy lowlife sizing him up and anticipating his motives.  
He’s prepared for the deceiving appearance, small frame with sharp bones stretched against pale skin.

“Don’t underestimate him.” Tyler’s warnings had never been relevant before, but now his advice rings through his head. A shrill alarm, mocking his earlier indifference.

Through years of training, nights of planning, Dark is more equipped then anyone in his field to deal with a simple scouting mission. 

But he isn't prepared for his eyes.

What does Death have to fear?  
Life. 

The chaos of the living.

And he sees it too, pure chaos dancing behind his eyes. Bold and impulsive, shining from the blue as if daring him to look away but luring him closer. For the first time, Dark finds his own madness, his own insanity, not reflected in a mirror, but released. It’s mesmerizing.

The man speaks again, purple tinted lips pulled back in an amused smirk, and Dark fights his instinct to glare in favor of shrinking down, playing the part of a shy pedestrian caught staring. At least, thats the justification for his unprofessional slip in judgment. Just an act. Filling a role in his mission. 

“Take it easy handsome, I’m the least threatening creature of the night.” The cocky mixture of reassuring and condescending sets something off in Dark’s chest. Something interesting. After years of grey, the electric blue swirling through his mind intrigues as much as it infuriates. He takes a shaky breath he hopes comes off as genuine.

“Sorry, I didn’t- I wasn’t-” refocused on his objective, Dark pretends to settle whatever anxieties the average civilian would have after being thrown out of a car. People are so frustratingly dull. “I didn't see you there.”

“Sure, busy getting dumped out of moving vehicles and all. Don’t worry-” Anti leans down, extending a pale hand “I’ve done enough noticing for both of us. Not that I mind considering how pretty you look in pain.”

Dark stifles the urge to laugh, wishing he could sink his nails into the offered hand and rip away the mans stupid expression. The desire to forfeit the job entirely in favor of slowly tearing Anti apart almost overtakes him, but he’d rather not deal with Tyler’s lectures about his unprofessionalism tonight. With what he'd consider an academy award winning performance, Dark suffocates the murder in his eyes with an awkwardly bashful expression, rubbing his neck at the responding laugh. God, even that laugh of his was a bad decision. A lit fuse, with no telling it’s result. Anti sighs as if burdened by his hesitation, stretching his hand even further. Dark settles the fractured thoughts in his brain. Information now, rip him limb by limb later.

“Forget an anniversary or something?” With an astonishing amount of restraint, Dark takes the extended hand, reaching up as he stumbles through the fake cover story Tyler fed him in the car. Something about an abusive boyfriend, alcohol, meaningless common drama. Dark was never one to focus on the emotional affairs of the plain. 

“He- he didn't mean it. It was a misunderstanding he just-” He’s cut off as he’s yanked on to his feet, the swift motion catching him off guard and momentarily stumbling into Anti’s chest. The show of strength sends Dark’s paranoia into full swing. The skeleton was stronger then he looks. Mumbling an apology as if the damn psycho hadn't planned the whole display of strength, he shoves himself back. Fuck Tyler, he can act like some basic idiot just fine. 

“Throws people out of cars out of the goodness of his heart?” At this, Dark raises an eyebrow. He decides to speed things along and drops the good samaritan act. 

“Like you’re such a saint?” Anti lights up, closing the distance Dark had stumbled back with the presence of a predator, leaning into his chest. The boys cockiness sparks countless grotesque visions in Dark’s mind, blood dripping from that shock of green hair. He’d have so much fun breaking him.

“Quite the contrary. I’m as close to the devil as the seven sins.” Dark places a hand on the younger mans shoulder, growling a response just short of a whisper.

“And which sin would that be? I wasn't aware lust manifests themselves as a scrawny Irish stripper.” The man laughs again, an open flame. 

“I’m flattered, but I’ve got an awful lot of clothes on to be a stripper, you prideful bastard. I’d except someone as experienced as you to do your research before marching in and expecting my head on your wall.” A door snaps open from somewhere behind him, and Dark curses at the loss of his cover. He turns back to find Anti crouched over as if in pain, slumped against the wall. He winks before screaming wildly.

“Help!” 

“Jack?”  
A man responds as Dark is tackled to the ground. Before he can retaliate, something cracks against his skull, flooding his vision with shadows as he slips from consciousness.

All he can hear is Anti’s fucking laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sooooooon   
> roast me on ecapss my tumblr  
> thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Plz roast me on Ecpass my tumblr 
> 
> This is gonna be a fun one, our favorite glitch bitch shows up soon


End file.
